


Team Bonding Exercise

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hell of a view.” Sam tried not to jump too much at the sudden intrusion and turned around to face Bucky who was stood slightly behind him – of course he hadn’t heard him coming.</p>
<p>Sam leaned back against the window and smirked at Barnes, “Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” Bucky let out a laugh and shook his head slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding Exercise

The view was incredible – better than anything Sam had seen and considering he had spent a lot of time in the air in his life that was saying something. He was stood in one of the corridors in their current hideout, or should he say King T’Challa’s place (what even was his life these days – he suppose he brought it on himself being friends with Captain America of all people). The corridors had floor to ceiling windows showing the scenery outside and Sam couldn’t blame whoever had installed them for doing so.

“Hell of a view.” Sam tries not to jump too much at the sudden intrusion and turned around to face Bucky who was stood slightly behind him – of course he hadn’t heard him coming.

Sam leans back against the window and smirks at Barnes, “Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself.” Bucky lets out a laugh and shakes his head slightly.

However Bucky’s face drops getting serious and Sam can feel himself tense and he tries not to. “I’m going to go back under again, until we know how to get the hydra out of me.” Barnes says in a rush. They stand in a silence for a moment where Bucky stares out the window awkwardly out the window and Sam watches Bucky trying to weigh up what he just said.

“Steve know?” Sam final settles on –Steve tends to be a safe topic of conversation for the two of them.

“Yeah I told him last night.”

“How’d he take it?”

“You know, the way he tends to take things that he doesn’t want to do – not well.” Bucky says and his smile quirks on the corner of his lips and Sam breathes out a laugh. “Managed to convince him it was what I wanted though so he finally agreed.”

“Good.” Sam agrees and Bucky tears his eyes from the view and final meets Sam’s eyes again.

“It’s you I’m worried about.” Bucky has a slight twinkle in his eye – something Sam has seen once, maybe twice while he Bucky and Steve had been reminiscing. Sam quirks an eyebrow up at him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Well,” Bucky starts, taking a step closer to Sam. “I know you’ll miss me terribly while I’m asleep”

Sam practically snorts. “What can I say Barnes, it was all the wild goose chases you took me on while I was searching for you that got me.” Bucky takes another step closer.

“I thought you were better than that, not just one of those guys who’s all about the chase.”

“I hate you.” Sam says, unfortunately the huge grin on his face somewhat devalues the words.

“Shut up Wilson.” Barnes replies just as playful.

“Make me Barnes.” Sam says it almost automatically but before he can really think it through Bucky’s in front of him – his arm caging him in against the window and face so close Sam can almost feel his breath.

Sam doesn’t know if it’s an actual seduction or some sort of gay chicken put he’s game either way. He brings his hands up to the front of Bucky’s shirt and yanks him to bring him closer – however between the fact Bucky obviously wasn’t expecting it and the fact he’s still missing his arm he over balances and falls heavily into Sam, their head crack together painfully and Sam’s head hits the window too.

Sam laughs because that wasn’t what he was aiming to happen, Bucky on the other hand lets out a growl from where he’s got his head softly buried in Sam’s shoulder. The growl isn’t angry, but it isn’t playful either – it’s more what Sam would call irritated.  

Sam brings one of his hand up from where it’s still on Bucky’s chest and laces it into Bucky’s hair to give it the gentlest of tugs. Bucky takes the hint and pulls back slightly to look Sam in the eye. He’s got a scowl that could be best described as a pout and Sam has to bite back a laugh though he can’t stop the grin.

Sam moves the hand out of Bucky’s hair to cup his neck, his thumb coming up and strokes his jaw in a soothing motion, Bucky’s stumble rasping as he does so. The scowl ebbs slightly and Sam takes it as a win. He moves his hand and strokes his thumb under Bucky’s lips, making the other’s breath stutter.

Bucky’s head jerks forward slightly but he stops himself. _Come on._ Sam thinks and pushes his fingers into the back of Bucky’s neck carful to not actually pull him though – more of a hint then a command.

Bucky’s head moves closer again but stops again. Sam presses his fingers in slightly harder to the back of Bucky’s neck. “Come on.” He says out loud this time and that seems to be what Bucky needs. Bucky very gently presses his lips against Sam’s and Sam reciprocates in kind, pressing back.

Buck moves the hand that was caging Sam in down to clutch at the front of Sam’s shirt – like maybe he’s trying to keep Sam there, but he really doesn’t need to grab onto him to make sure that happens. In return Sam moves the hand that had remained on Bucky’s chest to stroke down his side and the settle at the small of his back to pull him in.

Bucky’s tongue nudges out against Sam’s lips and Sam happily let’s Bucky lead the kiss. Just as Sam’s starting to lose himself in the kiss someone clears their throat to the right of them. Sam pulls away but Bucky’s hand tightens in Sam’s shirt so Sam leaves his hands where they are as a kind of reassurance – they know everyone in their current hideaway anyway, whoever it is Sam’s sure it’ll be a friend.

“I see you guys are getting along better.” Steve says from where he standing slightly down the corridor with a smug kind of grin on his face.

“Just going through some team bonding exercises.” Sam answers and Bucky relaxes, a smile coming onto his face.

“You need anything Steve?” Bucky asks. “You’re kind of interrupting.”

“Just wanted a word with you Buck but it can wait.” Steve says slowly backing away. “But just a tip – if you don’t want people to interrupt I’d suggest somewhere other than the corridor.” And with that parting remark he turns around and walks away.

They wait a moment, watching Steve make his way down the corridor and around he corner before turning their heads to face each other. “Where were we?” Bucky asks and Sam groans.

“I know you were frozen for most of the last 70 years or so but even you’ve got to know that is one hell of a cheesy line.”

“Shut up Wilson.”

“Make me Barnes.”


End file.
